Left Turn At Cybertron
by MediocreTuxedoTie
Summary: A young girl flees a war, and travels into another dimension. She makes her getaway almost safe and sound until she needs to find the acquaintances that her friend had mention. This "new" world that she has been transported to seems oddly familiar, but the dead rise to eat the living. Not even the huge metallic creatures she meets are safe from harm's way.
1. Chapter 1

Clear Blood Stains Battlegrounds

He told me to run, to run as fast as I could.

He told me there should be others waiting for me, but that I might have to search for them. They mightn't be close, but they're somewhere out there.

He told me to not worry what was going on, and to never look back. Unfortunately, I couldn't listen to that request.

My neck turned towards the battle, the last stand will be its name, and I saw blue hugging the clone. Her body was like mine, but she was just a replacement; she was just there to keep things together in that world. If she ever were to die, they could clone once again. I smiled as I continued to run towards the triangular rift. Trees surrounded the tear. It was a wonderful strategy how he concealed my way point.

I jumped up onto the tree, climbing my way towards the top, branch by branch. My heart continued to race as I heard multiple battle cries and yelps of agony.

 _I should be there helping._

 _I should be fighting my own fight._

 _Fuck, I'm a coward for running away._

I stopped at about five branches away from the tear, and looked once more. The creature that had all started this ridiculous war was being impaled with a spear into the heart by him, but it was too late. The clone that blue had embraced had also been impaled.

I saw blue yell aloud as he held the dying clone in his arms as he threw one Katana straight into the mutations chest. It fell face first onto the ground as blood sprayed from the weapon being thrusted further into the limp body.

Blue's brother in arms tossed the enemies leader onto the ground and hurried towards him as he saw her fall, and another coming with a weapon to end a life.

 ** _Move_** , I hear him slightly, shouting at the top of his lungs.

My breathing slows as I feel another life being pulled away.

 _I'm sorry for failing you my dear. I'm sorry for failing everyone, but you're in a better place now. That bitch cannot get you. She cannot do horrid things to you anymore._

I grip onto the tree as my heart continues to slow. My eyes grow heavy as I hear a blood curdling scream from blue's brother. I squint my eyes to see the scene that caused the yell.

Blue's face is stripped of the precious blood that used to flow throughout his veins. His brother is probably holding back tears as he runs toward the enemy that cowers on the snow dusted plain. He drives his staff into the neck of the soldier that pierced blue.

Tears streaked my face as my vision clears slightly, and my heart returns to beating at an average speed. I jump towards the rift in the air that is closing slowly.

 _Goodbye my dears._

 _Remember to clone another, so that I can find my way back to this place._


	2. Chapter 2

Over The Woods

A tear appeared near a white polar tree that stood thirty feet from the ground. Branches sprawled around the area, but surprisingly didn't touch the others that surrounded it. A small figure comes flying out of the tear and face first into the trunk.

"Fuck," the creature moaned as they slid onto a branch several feet below, "Fuck me."

Deer antlers lay on top of her head as she shook it, trying to get the leaves out of the long locks of brown wavy hair. The sun shone on the locks, revealing a tint of red. Her torso seemed to be bare human skin, but her four legs and feet were of a deer's. Her hindquarters were brown with white speckles and at the end there was a small tail. It wagged with delight.

"This place is breath taking," she said as she repositioned herself on the branch. The young deer-girl peered over the branch that she had taken refuge on, and saw small daisies, lilies tulips, and red and yellow roses. Yet, there was no wildlife around. She took some leaves off the tree limbs and made makeshift gloves as she slid down the trunk like it was a pole. Objects, the color of green, white, brown, blue, and red flashed before her eyes as she flew down.

Her hooves dug into the tree's trunk at about ten feet from the ground to stop her from plummeting into the earth below.

The soft grass tickled her hooves as she stepped onto the green blades. She smiled widely as she strolled around the forest.

 _This planet is magnificent. I wish I could've visited sooner._

She looked down, and noticed a path. The young girl hesitated, but quickly made her way down it. The sky was blue, but grey clouds threatened to bring a storm. She continued to look around, finding multiple types of trees.

 _Oak_

 _Spruce_

 _Pine_

 _Birch_

 _Maple_

 _White Polar_

"A Redwood," she yelped in excitement as she galloped toward the staggering tree, "Oh my, what a wonderful sight. I've heard so many stories, so many discussions, and so many lost articles." Her face saddens slightly, "I wish I could share this experience with someone," she sighed heavily as she touched the bark. It was a rough and left a light red pigment upon her hand.

As she continued to walk along the dirt path, the sky darkened, and thunder rumbled in the distance.

"I'll need to build, or find a shelter soon," she mumbled under her breath. She walked a bit further until she had spot a tree with a hollowed-out hole at the bottom. The tree was another redwood.

 _As long as the hole doesn't go all the way through, I should be fine._

She ducked her head and crawled into the two-foot hole. The space inside the tree had evened out to where the deer-girl could stand and still have a five-inch difference. She stretched her arms out. They each just barely touch the trunk's inside.

 _Now if the back is still intact this will make such a perfect dome for me to stay in tonight._

She gently pressed onto the backside of the hollowed-out trunk and it didn't budge.

"Yes," she said in a hushed voice.

She crawled out of the hole and climbed up a neighboring tree to get a higher view to scour out fallen tree limbs. The girl climbed towards the top and couldn't find one branch that had fallen.

 _Weird, where are all of the fallen limbs, and where are the fallen leaves?_

She once again slid down the tree trunk, but stopping every occasionally, to gather branches for a cover so that no little woodland creatures could get in.

Seventeen branches.

"Seventeen branches to weave together," she sighed deeply and crawled into the tree-cave to start. They young girl took forty minutes to weave each branch. The task had caused her to become exhausted. She lazily put up the blockade, and curled up into a ball to get some shut eye.


	3. Chapter 3

Don't Forget To Breathe

The sun rose, and slightly glimmered on the young girl's face, but instead of getting up, she just switched over to her right side. The hard ground was comforting. As if she was back home in her own tree dome. The backside of her body faced the blistering sun as she continued to relax.

 ** _Thump, thump, thump…_**

Her eyes fluttered slightly, but the young girl slept. Outside wind began to howl once more, but rain didn't appear. Nor did thunder, nor lighting, but an ominous cloak covered the wilderness and its many trees. An owl began to screech, which made the deer girl's eyes burst open. "Owl," she said in a question as she groggily removed the makeshift door.

Her breath quickened at once when she found a giant eye surrounded by scales. The eye held in a reflection like a mirror; she moved her hand slightly and watched it move within the creature's orb. Her heart rate seems to slow as she continued to peer in the creature's eye. The scaled being began to hiss as it played a scenery- a memory- that the girl knew all too well.

 _Smaller islands surrounded our forest. "This will be perfect," I said to the woodland creature that stood nearby. It only nodded its head as a response of agreement. As I galloped towards the giant tree, I noticed that each root sprawled towards an island. "This is breathtaking," I whispered as I placed my hand onto the tree. Bird flew above and tweeted their songs, while lemurs swung vine to vine. I allowed myself to become one with the wilderness and my hooves suddenly buckled underneath as I was soon lifted into the air. The rope burned my skin as I struggled to gain balance. "Gooday, my sweet," said a mellow voice, "You thought you could escape?"_

She shook her head, trying to get the vivid memory to dissipate into the air above as she quickly placed the door back in front of the tree dome's opening. The deer girl closed her eyes tightly, laying her head against the bark, trying to fight the scaled creature from entering her mind.

 _Come my child. Please won't you let a fiend in? Maybe we can end up as friends instead._

The Redwood began to crack slightly as the scaled giant starts to climb, or more so _slither_ up the tree.

 ** _Thump, thump, thump…_**

The deer girl's breathing continues to quicken as her heart did as well. The beating boomed against the rib cage, and threatened to jump out, landing onto the cold, hard ground.

 ** _Thump, thump, thump…_**

The tree appeared to be beckoning the creature with hooves to come ever so close. To become a snack for the beast that strangled it into smithereens.

 _Girl, please come out of your little abode. I don't have much time to say hello._

"Go away," she said in a hushed voice, "this isn't real." The girl shut her eyes tight, trying to disappear from the horrid situation. Her body squeezed into a tiny corner as she slowly rocked back and forth. "I'm home in my own tree. I'm in my own bed with my dog. My dog…" Her body stopped all motion as she began to hyperventilate from the thought.

"M-m-my dog," she inhaled deeply as tears began to form, "I-I left-t my dog."

 ** _Thump, Thump, Thump, Thump…_**

The olive skin that once glimmered from the sun's rays now appeared see-through when the light struck her cheek. Blood drained from the deer-girl's body in a marvelous rate as she fought back the urge to just lie down and allow the thoughts take over her mind.

 _Did she survive, or did they get to her?_

 _Why hadn't he mentioned my dog?_

 _Why did I leave her…?_

* * *

"Are you certain that Attaché is around here Ratchet," Arcee asked in an annoyed tone, "We've been at this for days. Shouldn't we be getting back to the liar?"

Ratchet stopped in his tracks, inhaling deeply, "You can gladly go back. I know of the risks, but were not humans. We simply cannot catch the infectious disease. Also," he stated with a finger pointing at Arcee's feet, "your pedes can't be bothering you, because, once again, you're not a mere human."

The two continued down a path that leads them into a forest with a variety of trees. "The only good thing about this epidemic is that trees of all sorts now grow everywhere. Whereas there were only a few types, but enough of the jibber-jabber, let's find this organism." Ratchet quieted down, and transformed into an ambulance, leading Arcee towards the creature.

* * *

The deer-girl continued to breathe quickly as the creature crunched down onto the tree.

 _Come out, come out, where ever you are my dear._

"No, no," she continued to repeat ever few seconds in her hushed voice. Her neck twitched, making her human head spasm as she held it in her hands.

Hooves began to splatter upon the ground a few yards away.

"Stay where you are deer," said an unfamiliar voice.

The creature that presented itself in front of the tree was a mammal with tentacles that replaced the hair of the mane and tail, and atop its' head was a twisted black horn that seemed to glisten from the sun's rays bouncing off it. It had a grey and white speckled body that took shape of a horse. The tentacles were purple and blue on top and a cream color on the bottom; the suckers were a dark hue of pink on the inside.

"Attachua, get down from that Redwood. I command of you," said the mammal. The snake twisted its' head around, and took in the majestic being. The head from the scaled beast slithered in front of the horse as it opened its mouth wide.

"And of what authority do you have," the snake said aloud. The tongue flickered in and out of the beasts gaping hole. Its teeth were jagged, but could still deliver a powerful bite.

"I've come to bring you home Attachua. I'm afraid they're after you again," The horse nudged the snake's bottom jaw.

"But I haven't gotten a meal," the beast hissed loudly, and raised its head as a threat. "I could kill you, you know. I could get it all over with, and be free."

"I know, you've threatened thousands of times. Now come, before it's too late."


	4. Chapter 4

A Missing Brother

"He's moving, and quickly," Ratchet stated the advance movements of Attachua to Arcee. "Do you think that horse is at it again," she asked. Ratchet scoffed at the words, "In the state we left him in a few months ago, no. Not even the life support that he acquired could've saved his soul."

Arcee hummed softly as she drove over the hoofed imprints in the ground.

The path they followed continually seemed to be swallowed by the vast number of trees that lay ahead, but it proved false when Ratchet never stopped Arcee in her tracks. Ratchet looked ahead and saw a small deer poking its bottom out of a hollow hole that was embedded into a giant tree.

"That tree has seen better days," Arcee mumbled.

"Arcee, slow down and keep quiet." Arcee did, but questioned why. "Come beside me, and look to your right." She looked at the deer as it continued to come out of the hole, but noticed that it was wearing a shirt.

"Halt," Arcee said in a commanding voice, "who are you?"

* * *

The deer-girl propped herself back up when she noticed that the giant serpent had gone away. She placed her hands on the tree's inside and closed her eyes.

 _Why, why am I in so much pain?_ The tree screamed at the young girl. "Hush, I'll make things better." She began to chant. Green tendrils of light sprawled from her finger tips, and were absorbed into the wood.

 ** _Ishal lokie, prosi lavasha, klo kifla ouj._**

 _Light of life, take the hurt, and take the pain._

 ** _Lopj ju kiu mu-ki, Lopu ju kiu prakala, klo prozeq kalehuu sa jea aquia._**

 _Allow yourself to heal, allow yourself to drink, and protect the wilderness my dear friend._

She placed her hands-on top of the tree's inside and walked back towards the entrance as her hands slid down the natural grains on the wood. Soon her bottom was outside in the opened, and a confused voice talked, "Halt, who are you?"

The voice of another made her jump as she continues to chant the last words, _my dear friend_. She silent herself and came out with her hands up. The deer-girl glanced at the creatures, no, _vehicles_ , that had rolled up to her. She did her best to hold in the burst of laughter, but it soon came out.

"Oh god," she slapped her hind leg, "that's a knee slapper. Two fucking vehicles roll up and start talking to me." She emphasized on the word _me_ as she wiped the tears from her eyes. "I've really lost it, haven't I?"

She walked up to the ambulance and sat up on its hood. "Ahh," she exhaled deeply, "Where's the mastermind behind this? Lavender, are you really not dead? Did you clone yourself, and now the real you are out here or did your followers get him in your clutches? If you really did do the second, then why is he doing your dirty deeds?"

The deer-girl shook her head as she let out a cackle, pacing on the ambulance's hood.

"Umm, Ratchet."

"Yes Arcee?"

"Should we tell her who we are? She doesn't look like she's doing too well."

Ratchet chuckled softly as the deer-girl jumped off his hood and went to lie on the grassy forest land. "I think we can allow it to go on just a bit longer."

"But, she's the one that he told us about. She'd be very essential to what is happening right now…" Ratchet turned on the radio in his vehicle and toned Arcee out as she blabbed about what was happening to the Earth and how the girl's powers could aid in a victory. "Ratchet," she questioned, "Ratchet, are you even listening?"

Ratchet transformed as the young deer girl started to climb the nearby Redwood, his head reached her height easily. "Where do you think you're going," he questioned her as she screamed.

"Y-you," she stammered, "You're here to kill me, right?"

Ratchet chuckled and looked back at Arcee, who was standing where she had parked, "This. This is your savior?" He shook his head and continued to laugh.

* * *

"Optimus, I need you to send a ground bridge," Ratchet stated as Optimus flicked the switch. Bumblebee buzzed happily as he beat Raf once again in the racing game. "Yeah, yeah," Raf said, "best three out of five?" Raf smiled as Bee accepted the challenge.

Miko stood near the ground bridge and awaited the arrival of the two. She wiggled in place as she spotted Arcee, and jumped when Ratchet wheeled himself in. She continued to look and seem to peer into the Bridge, even though it had burned out.

"Any sign of Bulkhead," she asked in a soft voice.

Arcee shook her head, as Ratchet cleared his throat, "We looked while we were searching for Attachua," Arcee sighed, "I'm really sorry Miko." Miko nodded her head, "It's okay," her voice broke slightly as she faked a smile.


	5. Chapter 5

Blue Skies Go Grey

"Where's Jack," Arcee questioned, slightly worried.

"He's with his mother. They're gathering food for us," Raf stated with glee, "I gotcha 'bee!" Bumblebee rolled his bright blue optics and rustled his companion's hair as they set up another round of racing.

The deer-girl held Ratchet's leg as she peered around it, gasping at the sight of the giant beings. Her voice echoed quietly in the underground area, "What is all of this?" Optimus looked at his medic and stated, "Is she the one that could stop this disaster from getting any worse Ratchet?" Ratchet nodded his head as the deer-girl walked towards the cybertronian lifeform.

"Woah," her eyes lit up as she saw the larger robot, "I-I remember you." Optimus crouched down and focused his optics upon the creature, "What do you mean child," he asked in a commanding voice. The deer-girl swallowed hard, thinking that one little flick of a finger from this robot could send her flying through the rocks.

She explained how there was a show about transformers back on her own planet, before it became a mess, and how they had human companions named Jack, Miko, and Raf. Before she continued with the rest of the information she asked, "Who is this 'he' or the individual that you talk about? The one that said I can help with whatever disaster this planet is facing." Optimus stood up and lifted the small girl onto the yellow metal stairs. "He went by the name of Blue. Do you recognize who this may be?"

She hesitated before speaking, "He's a turtle, right?"

Ratchet shook his head, "How is that possible? Turtles are creatures that do not talk, and certainly do not communicate to cybertronian life!" Ratchet's face contorted in disgust.

Optimus placed his hand on the Autobot's shoulder, "Ratchet, different lifeforms can hail from different dimensions. Please make sure to keep an open mind my dear friend, and to answer your question, Blue did talk to me face-to-face." The deer-girl sighed as she continued to look around, noticing a giant computer before her. "What is your name child," Optimus asked her.

"It's-it's umm," she stuttered and squirmed slightly, trying to remember.

 _"_ _ **Don't use the name Courtney, and for the love of everything don't use Recon.**_ _"_

 _"_ _ **Why would I use Recon?**_ _"_

 _"_ _ **You'll understand when you meet them. Use Apollo, Norma, anything that strays away from those two names.**_ _" He said to me the day before the break out. The day before I came to this planet. The day before I saw the outcome of the war, my war..._

The creature's face saddens, but she smiled once more, "My name is Elaine. I thought Blue would've mentioned my name before everything happened."

"Unfortunately, he hadn't," Optimus walked towards the large transparent screens and typed; He pulled up an audio recording and lifted Elaine towards them. "We had taken this recording to be able to show you. Encase Blue had to issue force towards you." "Force," Elaine questioned back.

"He was worried that you would refuse to go with the plan, and stay behind to help the others."

The audio started:

 _"I'm sorry to bug you Optimus, but I am in your need."_

 _"My dear friend," Optimus greeted Blue, "what is the issue?"_

 _"I would like to ask of a favor." Blue hesitated before he continued. "I know of the crisis on your Planet Earth, and I have a solution. It would be vital that you take her. She is a creature of mystic powers. I-I know that it may sound crazy, but," he inhaled deeply, " She too, needs your help. Our Earth will be ended of its crisis within the next few days, but she needs a safe place to stay. For I'm not sure if I can convince the Hellions here to not proceed with their so-called experiments. "_

 _"Blue, will you be able to promise that she can help. We mustn't put anymore humans in danger."_

 _"I can promise. I don't know how long it'll take her to cure your Earth, but it'll be worth a shot. So please Optimus, allow me to bridge her over to you."_

 _"I will allow this, but please keep yourself and others out of harm Blue, take care."_

The recording cut out, and Elaine lifted her arm towards the screen, "Blue," she spoke silently and curled up into a tight ball onto Optimus' hand.

"Bumblebee, please show Elaine the barracks for the other children. We should have a bed or two too spare."


	6. Chapter 6

Ratchet Says

"Ratchet, I understand that there are undead out there, but we needed the food. We're human and cannot consume energon. Besides, mom and I had a vehicle."

Ratchet looked down at Jack and shook his head. "But not a transforming one," He exclaimed, "Optimus doesn't need casualties." Jack looked down at the floor and noticed ants were caring small crumbs from the leftover pizza that they had last week. He sighed as Ratchet continued to speak.

"Look, just please stay within the boundaries of this shelter until an autobot has come back from patrol." Jack tapped his right foot on the ground, "All right," he looked up at the medic and asked, "Have you heard any word about Bulkhead?"

Ratchet shook his head, "Arcee and I did search while we were out, but we found no trace."

"Has his sign-," before Jack could finish his sentence, Ratchet shook his head once more, "-al even come back online?"

"Well then I better be getting off to bed. Thanks for the update Ratchet."

"Ratchet I need a ground bridge," Optimus spoke through the com-link as Ratchet pulled the handle down. "Any sign of him Optimus," Ratchet asked in a sincere voice. Optimus appeared from the bridge and held out a piece of green metal. "Not a sign that I would love to see from a comrade, but it is cybertronian metal, and I believe it belongs to Bulkhead."

"He's been gone for almost an orn. What if the Decepticons are back?"

"Ratchet, they left when the Earth was of no use to them. They won't be back until this disease is gone."

"You're not too sure of yourself Optimus. It's not that hard to notice."

* * *

Elaine awoke from her slumber when she heard the soft sobbing of the individual next to her. Everyone else was out like a broken bulb. She rubbed her eyes and turned towards the young girl. "Miko is it," she asked softly. Elaine could barely make out the nod coming from the girl as she continued to sniffle. The deer-girl patted the spot next to herself, "I promise I don't bite." Miko smiled as the tears continued to roll down her face and sat next to the new member of Team Prime. Her arms stayed near her eyes to wipe her cheeks.

"What seems to be the issue," Elaine asked Miko, "if you don't mind me asking." Miko shook her head, "Bulkhead has been missing for twelve days, and I can't do anything about it, because of the zombies." Elaine's eyes widened, "Zombies, you mean like the undead has risen or a sickness escaped a laboratory?"

"No one seems to know," Miko exhaled quietly, "but Optimus seems to entrust you with fixing it." Her eyes found Elaine's, "Can you?" Elaine shrugged, "Truthfully, I'm not sure, but Blue seemed to think I could."

Miko's eyes began to tear up once more as her shoulders heaved violently, but her cries were silent. Elaine wrapped herself around the small-framed child, comforting her. "They'll find Bulkhead, I promise."

* * *

Jack awoke during the early morning hours, and found Miko sleeping on Elaine's lap, while Elaine slept leaning against the wall. He walked into the main chamber of the building and found Smokescreen pacing about as Ratchet spoke.

"You can't just go out and leave whenever you please Smokescreen," Ratchet stated in an aggressive tone, "Everyone needs to be accounted for." Before Smokescreen could complain Ratchet spoke once more, "And I know we are not humans, but that doesn't mean that the disease can't mutate and transform to infect us. That is why I need you to start taking notes from everyone else." Smokescreen exhale sharply, "Take notes," he questioned, "Do you mean to allow you to invade my privacy every waking moment?" He stomped his feet upon the ground, imitating a five-year-old child's temper tantrum.

Jack stifled a chuckle as he continued to watch the two bots converse.

"Like you said, we are not humans. Besides, wouldn't there be a low chance of it mutating, because it hasn't evolved to travel from the variety of indigenous species on this planet."

Ratchet scowled at the young Autobot, "You have much to learn Smokescreen, but you are right." He mumbled a few unintelligible words as he continued to watch the surveillance cameras outside of the compound.

Jack stealthily slid towards Smokescreen, "Want to go take a ride?"


	7. Chapter 7

Wrongful Righteousness

Smokescreen smirked, and transformed into his vehicular mode as Jack quickly got in. "Maybe we can get those 38's off of your sides." Smoke chuckled as they drove through the tunnel, "It's not like the Decepticons are on this planet anymore, so they really don't make me vulnerable."

Jack sighed heavily, "You never know Smoke."

Smokescreen drove out of the base, and into a land filled with trees. "How many underground bases are there in America," he asked Jack. The teenage boy shook his head, "I'm not sure, but it would seem that the rest of the population in America has, or at least has tried to bunker underground." Jack hesitated before saying the rest of his thoughts, "Maybe the disease, infection, or whatever this is won't spread to other countries if we get it situated here." Smokescreen spoke, "Aren't there other countries attached to America."

"Yes, there are. That's why this Elaine girl is supposedly here, to help rid these areas of the disease. At least I hope."

Jack hummed during the rest of the ride towards the town of Big Delta, Alaska.

After about twelve minutes of driving they make it to their destination. "Optimus did say there was some activity up here," Smokescreen smiled as he saw Jack shutter.

"We're not supposed to kill them, " Jack looked up at Smoke, "You know, that, right?" Smokescreen nodded his head, "But, they never said anything about teasing them." Jack's eyes followed Smokescreen as he uncovered a rucksack filled with meat of all sorts from under a boulder. "No," Jack's eyes widened, "no way Smoke."

Smokescreen went up to the water tower that was five hundred feet away and quickly hung the meat along the sides. He walked back to the tree that he placed Jack in and waited. Soon a horde of about eleven zombies arrived at the tower. "Optimus wants us to keep them in one place, so I am," Smokescreen smirked, "I am doing what is best, besides aren't they becoming further away from the Canadian border line?"

Jack only gawked at the sight of the horrid beings. _They were once human, just like me,_ he thought as Smoke continued to speak.

"Plus, you need a laugh every once in a while, right?"

"I guess so Smoke," Jack stated with a slight slur.

The zombies clambered over each other to get at the morsels above. They reminded Jack of his History classroom when his teacher would mention a test, moaning, and groaning all over the place. Sometimes he missed having school. Mostly because he missed the human interactions.

 _Even the jocks weren't too bad,_ Jack shook his head as he saw a muscular zombie that had a jacket with his school's colors on. _Hold up, I know this kid!_ To the ginger hair that topped half of the zombie's head to the awful purple shoe it had on its left foot. _That's Brandy's boyfriend._ Jack chuckled silently, _That asshole had it coming to him._

The trick that Smokescreen pulled was beginning to grow on him as he smiled slightly when the zombies finally figured out how to use a ladder. Once one was up, the other would pull them down.

 _All right_ , Jack thought, _it was funny_.

"I don't think they're even trying to get the meat anymore," Jack looked slightly to his left and found Smokescreen eyeing a few of the undead that were scurrying away from the hoard. Both of their faces were torn to shreds. Blood stained their clothes, and continued to flow through the right one's veins as it sprayed upon the green grass.

Smokescreen sighed, "I'll go put them back." He walked over to the strays, but as he went to grab them, an object crash-landed into the water tower, making the hoard scatter, and run towards Jack.

"Hey smoke, you think they can climb a tree," Jack yelled nervously. Smokescreen wasn't paying attention to the helpless human, but instead went over to the thing that landed. Water was spewing everywhere, but it had at least ceased the fire that encased the ship.

"Umm, smoke," questioned Jack as the zombies toppled upon one another, attempting to grab a branch, or the tree itself.

Smokescreen jumped as the door to the small ship opened.

"Yes, is this Optimus Prime?"

"No, I'm smo-,"

"Shut it bot. No, not you Ratchet. There's some young Diversionary Tactician just staring at me. Oh, his name is Smokescreen?" The black and yellow transformer laughed, "How do you do Smokescreen? I'm Recon," she placed her hand out for a shake, but Smoke only stared.

She scoffed, "Anyways, please tell Optimus that I'll be heading over soon. Oh, and Ratchet, thank you for the coordinate points." Recon looked back at Smokescreen, "Why are you out here?"

Smoke shook his head, and stammered, "I-I I'm keeping the zombies in a single area." He lifted his arm towards the tree where Jack was


	8. Chapter 8

Little Ones

Recon pushed Smokescreen out of the way as she saw the helpless human being surrounded. Smoke continued to have his mouth gaped, not doing anything, but watching. Recon one by one picked up the zombies, who she presumed to be healthy humans, until they were all roaming through the forest, forgetting about the fresh meal.

"There, there little ones," she murmured as she scooped Jack up and placed him onto the ground. "Why were those others forming a circle around you?"

Jack thanked the new autobot as she lifted him from the tree.

"R-r-racthet could explain better at b-base," Smokescreen stammered.

* * *

"These humans, are just continuing to be eradicated with this, this disease, virus, bacteria," Ratchet exclaimed while waving his arms around. "We have no clue what is infecting them."

Recon listened as she stretched out her limbs. Her body was the color of black, while yellow was her accent. Although Recon was a female transformer, her fem-bot self was bulkier, one of the rarer models, but that allowed her to be an even tougher cookie. "So, those humans that I scooted off into the dense forest, were not actually humans?" The bot's optics enlarged as she continued to gain insight.

"Well, you can put it like that," Jack said, "They're rotten bags of flesh, looking to eat…" He hesitated, but finally ran his arms in front of his body, "…me and Raf, and Miko or any other _normal_ living beings."

Raf chimed in," Do you think the zombies will start eating wildlife when they run out of _us_?" Ratchet shook his head, "It's very unlikely."

"But, Ratchet," The young child reputed, "They…"

"The problem will be fixed before those creatures are spread everywhere else. Right Elaine?"

The deer-girl nodded her head nervously and looked at the humans standing before her, "I'll give it my best."

Recon scrutinized the base, looking for missing details, "Hmm, this base seems quite smaller than that other one, and I thought there was nine of you?"

Miko spoke up, "Bulkhead went out to gather supplies, and he hasn't been back."

"And," Optimus stated, "We had to relocate from Nevada to Alaska. Operation Zomboid had to be cancelled because the infected had moved in great numbers towards the Canadian borders."

Raf laughed, "Well, at least it's the perfect height for me!"

 ** _August 15_**

 _The nights seem to get longer. The terrors continue to haunt me. I can't sleep much. They chase me until my legs can't take it; playing cat and mouse. I miss home._

 _The children here aren't horrible._

 ** _Miko:_** _A slender teenager that has her work cut out for her. Her attire is what I used to wear before the 'quake. She misses some called_

 _Bullet, no_

 _Bulky, no_

 _Headbulk,no_

 _Bulkhead, and tends to cry whenever he is mentioned, or at least tense up. I feel for the small child._

 ** _Jack:_** _They say that he is a reminiscence of young Optimus-Orion Pax. I do remember that this is a huge complement to the boy. He likes to get in trouble. Arcee worries for him and so does his mother *I need to talk to her some time*. Thinks_ _Smokecake no, Smoke_ _screen is a bad influence. I used to like a boy that reminds me of him, long gone in past. He was the Ishal lokie to me…_

 ** _Raf:_** _The youngest of the pack. Very intelligent. Likes to hack. I tried a long time ago and it didn't work out. Bumblebee -my favorite- he seems to be his guardian. Raf is the only human that can understand 'bee._

 ** _August 16_**

 _I woke with a with scream, and the boy named Jack checked up on me. I finally settled down enough to get some more shut eye, but here I am writing in this damned Journal. I miss my dog. I miss the Malayan. I miss Purple…_

Elaine scribbled her last sentence into the Journal that Purple had given her.

 ** _Here take this_** , _he said as he released me from the cell_ , ** _write down everything that you remember. Write everything that happens in the next Earth. Try to find us again, if you can!_** _He seemed happy, too happy. It was a mystery, but I had always liked him. Maybe the others had something to do with it_ , Elaine inhaled deeply.

She placed the journal and pen back under her pillow. Another night alone, and another night near strangers. She laid down onto her back, looking up at the metal ceiling above.

One sheep…

Two sheep…

Twenty sheep…

One thousand and fifty sheep…

* * *

"Hey, Smoke," Ratchet stated, "Come outside of the base with me for a bit."

The two autobots walked out towards the west entrance. As soon as they were engulfed by the trees Ratchet grabbed Smokescreen by the head and placed him in a hold. "Do you have any fucking idea what could have happened," Ratchet yelled hysterically as Smoke tried to release himself from the head-lock.

"He could've perished!"

"I was keeping him safe."

"What, he was in a tree. A tree Smoke!"

"It was his idea anyway!" Smokescreen continued to struggle. Ratchet placed his leg in between Smoke's and knocked him down. "Ow, that hurts doc."

"He is a human, you fucking nitwit. You are a 'bot, a transformer. Those zombies are smart. Their intelligence continues to rise dramatically each day." The medic placed his knee into the Diversionary Tactician's lower back, burrowing him into the ground even more. Smokescreen groaned in pain as his face met with the grimy earth.

"Ratchet that is enough," Optimus' voice echoed violently throughout the Alaskan forest.

"Excuse me Optimus, but this idi-"

"I said enough medic!"

At Optimus' last request, Ratchet let go of the autobot and grumbled as he transformed into his vehicular mode, driving off into the distance.

* * *

Recon and Bumblebee transformed into their vehicular mode. Bee buzzed happily when he saw that Recon had stayed with the form she had before. "Of course, I'd stay as the same vehicle as you. Why would I change?"

Bee buzzed in a concerned manner.

"Just because I was away from Earth, didn't mean I'd forget about you. Bumblebee," Recon sighed, "We made a pact. The only thing that could separate us would be for someone to take a spark out. And they wouldn't take it out easily."

Bee continued to buzz, but got quiet.

"There's no need to worry. Come on, let's go take a joy ride for old times' sake.


End file.
